


Monster

by orphan_account



Series: Interlude [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (although Taehyungie's job is never mentioned), Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author!Taehyung, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Infidelity, M/M, dancer!hobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At that moment, he felt as if the glass had tipped over the wrong edge. He felt as if Minseok had pushed him over the edge enough to shatter his very being into a million pieces. Taehyung felt hollow where he knew his heart was, felt as though he would never be able to love as much as he had loved Minseok in the beginning of their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this ages ago in a different fandom and then I found it again, so I rewrote it for VHope because I thought it was perfect. I haven't actually posted anything in this fandom yet so...I hope you guys like it!
> 
> I have absolutely nothing against any member of EXO. I just used them because I love Bangtan so much and I didn't want to make any of them the bad guy.
> 
> Yes, the title is from Monster by EXO. It's a catchy song, but I didn't listen to this whilst writing it.

It seemed so tempting to him.

Sitting on the ground with his back against the counter, a bottle of wine comfortably resting in his pale, ring-adorned hands, he eyed the shards of glass that were covering the wooden floor much like a rug with a tempting look. Remembering the man who had broken his spirit and his heart.

 _Take another sip_.

He was trying to drown his sorrows in cheap liquor from the nearby supermarket, but nothing was ever enough anymore. Taehyung didn’t care that he had, once again, forgotten the pain of the hangover he would get in the morning. He had gotten too used to it.

 _Drink another swig_.

Tasting the bitter wine on his lips, the lilac haired man suddenly yelled in a fit of rage. Standing up on shaky legs, he flung the half-empty drink at the closest picture of _him_ , watching numbly as both the picture frame and the wine bottle shattered into a million pieces and floated to the ground.

Sobs echoed through the currently empty apartment as Taehyung sank to his knees, the emotions finally catching up and overwhelming him to the edge of complete, mental breakdown. For once he didn’t care about how many times the other had cheated, nor how much more heartbreak he’d be able to take from the latest bout of affairs. The only thought running through his head was if Minseok would leave him this time.

Leave him for good.

Sure, Minseok had left before - plenty of times, now that Taehyung thought about it. It happened quite often when the other would get too drunk, when his boastful laughter turned into angered shouting and the gentle kisses would turn into split lips and fingers curled roughly into bright orange hair as a bloodied hand kept slamming his head into the brick wall of their living room.

Taehyung absentmindedly ran his fingertips against his side where the worst of the scars were - when Minseok would forget he was holding a beer bottle and decided to punch him right in the ribs. That was one of the worst fights, where Minseok had left for almost three months and Taehyung thinking that he was finally in the clear. He had freshly dyed his hair a new colour (the other hated it when he didn’t look anything natural), until the door slammed open one night and his friends rushed to get out once they saw the stormy look on Minseok’s face.

Shaking his head to rid himself of those poisonous thoughts, Taehyung stood up again with his hands supporting himself on the countertop, his breaths coming out in stutters as he attempted to clear his head of the bitter haze that red wine always put him in. He ran unsteady fingers through his soft purple hair as he stumbled his way to their bedroom, deciding that this would be the last time that that _monster_ would ever have control over him again.

* * *

He had been sitting in the driver’s seat of his car for over an hour, his eyes almost glazed over as they took in the sight of the pouring rain outside. As soon as he had packed up his most important things - clothes, money, and the few pictures he had with his few friends - Taehyung had gotten into his car and driven away. He didn’t pay attention to where he was going, only driving until he felt like he could get air back into his lungs.

The lilac haired man parked in a lot behind a set of buildings that had looked somewhat familiar to him, but hadn’t moved to go inside any of the stores. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was past midnight, so he resolved to sleep in his car. Not that it would be comfortable, or warm, but he wanted to save up his money for now.

Taehyung’s eyes then drifted to a piece of paper that had been resting on the passenger seat for a while, but he knew that he didn’t remember ever putting it there. Upon further inspection, he could tell that it was a quickly sketch of a piano - flashes of Jungkook drawing in his car when they had gone to the beach with Jimin and Yoongi-hyung went through his mind before he blinked back to the future, a barely there smile appearing fleetingly on his lips.

He was reminded of a time when he was young and innocent, following Yoongi-hyung and Namjoon-hyung around as he babbled in his alien language to the sounds of their laughter. He remembered that Yoongi-hyung was teaching him piano around this time, but then the elder had gone off to Seoul to become a trainee just a few years later. Taehyung, having felt betrayed by this, quit practicing the beautiful instrument. It had reminded him of his friend, which made him believe that he was weak and vulnerable - like a glass wobbling on the edge.

At that moment, he felt as if the glass had tipped over the wrong edge. He felt as if Minseok had pushed him over the edge enough to shatter his very being into a million pieces. Taehyung felt hollow where he knew his heart was, felt as though he would never be able to love as much as he had loved Minseok in the beginning of their relationship.

He was broken out of his thoughts from a tap on the passenger window, and Taehyung startled before realising who was standing there. He quickly scrambled to unlock the door and pick up the drawing that Jungkook had left there, watching with wide, brown eyes as Jung Hoseok slid into the passenger seat.

Now the lilac haired man knew why the buildings before him looked so familiar.

“Taehyung-ah, what are you doing here?” Hoseok asked, his voice quiet as he looked at the other with wide eyes. “Is everything okay?”

Apparently the rain had stopped, because Hoseok’s clothes weren’t soaked through. The other man had just taken off his snapback, and Taehyung’s brown eyes flicked up to the currently brown hair that the other was sporting.

“You went natural, I see.” Taehyung said, inwardly wincing when he realised just how low and hoarse his voice was. It was a dead giveaway to the fact that he had been crying just hours before, and Hoseok gave him a look of concern.

“What happened, Tae?” Hoseok said, foregoing honorifics to use his nickname instead. Taehyung opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped for a moment to take in the sight of his long time friend.

Hoseok’s skin was shiny, almost like he was glittering, and Taehyung realised that the other had been practicing late at night again. His facial expression was somber, something the lilac haired man had rarely ever seen on him, and his hair had been cut differently than normal. Hoseok was wearing a long sleeved shirt and black joggers, his hands folded together on his lap as he waited patiently for the other man’s answer.

Something in Taehyung’s chest ached, but he ignored it for the time being.

“I left.” He whispered softly, his eyes locking onto Hoseok’s. Taehyung swallowed heavily and licked his lips, his breath coming out shakily. “I left him, Hobi. I left Minseok, and now I don’t know what to do with myself.”

Hoseok didn’t say anything as Taehyung burst into tears, moving forward to gather up the other man into his arms. Taehyung willingly fell into the embrace, his face instantly burying itself into the familiar crook of Hoseok’s neck and shoulder. The tears flowed from his tightly shut eyes down his cheeks like a waterfall of emotions that had been waiting for years, his shoulders feeling both feather light and impossibly heavy as he sobbed.

“It’s okay, Tae. I’ve got you.” Hoseok said, his voice in a barely there whisper, and Taehyung could feel the gentle press of lips into his hair. “You’re safe now.”

With those words, the lilac haired man felt as though a weight had been taken from his hold - like the burden of broken hearts had been shifted to not only rest on his shoulders, but Hoseok’s too. Taehyung wasn’t sure why the other was doing this, but the thought of truly being saved from the monster his boyfriend had been made something settle in his chest.

He no longer felt like he was a broken glass that had fallen off the wrong side of the tipping point. He felt like he had become the sky - unbroken, always moving and changing, always strong in a way that he had never been before. Taehyung felt a sense of security in Hoseok’s embrace, one that he never wanted to give up.

And that would be enough, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm on Tumblr at @deliriozus if you ever want to send me some prompts of it you just want to discuss our boys!
> 
> I might write a sequel to this but who knows...send me some prompts though, while you're at it!


End file.
